Lluvia
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: La lluvia te puede hacer sentir triste, feliz o te puede poner a pensar en el pasado. También es uno de los mejores escenarios para una despedida... o eso me dan contado. / Kogan / one-short


**New One-short!**

 **Proximamente: ¡Nuevo capítulo de Crisis!**

 **POV Kendall**

–Mierda.– murmuré cuando sin darme cuenta, mis pies habían caído en un gran "hueco" en la acera. Mis zapatos nuevos se habían mojado de, no sólo agua de lluvia, sino también barro y agua sucia con quién sabe qué.

–Disculpe.– un hombre apresurado con una sombrilla negra pasó junto a mí y esquivó el poste de luz a la izquierda. Bajó la acera y lo perdí de vista en la calle con gotas de lluvia y rayos a lo lejos.

Tal vez sí debería hacerle hecho caso a mi abuela sobre llevar una sombrilla, pero, iba a ser difícil manejar la bicicleta y estar con una sombrilla en la mano. Lo había hecho antes, y nunca me había pasado nada. El problema era que yo manejaba como un ebrio después de la fiesta de año nuevo, y además las calles están inundadas, podrían fallarme los frenos o un carro podría salirse de control y eso no sería lo peor, lo peor sería que mi ausencia asustara tanto a mis abuelos—en especial a mi abuela—que podría causarle algún tipo de pánico o paro cardíaco.

Al llegar a la esquina de la acera, me monté a la bici para seguidamente andar por la calle y doblar sin molestarme en ver a ambos lados de la calle antes de cursar. ¿Ven lo que les dije? Soy un suicida andante.

Ah, la lluvia. Uno de los mejores escenarios para alguna cita romántica o incluso sólo para recordar el pasado, cuando salías con tus amigos a jugar bajo la lluvia y terminabas completamente mojado y regañado por tu mamá. Hermosos recuerdos.

Recuerdo también a Logan. Los mejores años de mi vida. Pasé enamorado de Logan desde primero de la escuela hasta... hoy, aún sigo enamorado de él. Se mudaron a Texas porque su abuela estaba mal de salud.

Estuve enamorado de él por tanto tiempo, éramos niños, simples niños, pero con los años, fuimos creciendo y mi punto de vista hacia él, cambió. No era sólo un amigo, no eran sólo tardes jugando videojuegos o haciendo tarea, no eran sólo roces o "sobreprotección" hacia él, no eran sólo celos de parte de los dos. Me hacía sentir un niño cuando ya tenía 16, esas mariposas y ganas de vomitar, eran nervios y atracción no sólo física—porque lo había visto en bóxers por las duchas después de educación física y tenía un cuerpazo—sino también era su forma de ser: listo, amable, cariñoso, detallistas, inteligente, despreocupado de lo material, adorable... era increíblemente perfecto, aunque lo perfecto no existiese.

En vacaciones cuando teníamos 15, me llené de valor y le dije lo mucho que lo amaba—porque realmente lo hacía—y lo muy feliz que me haría si fuera mi novio. Me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí desde los 9 y que era todo lo que quería en el mundo. Nos besamos ahí, justamente ahí, en la cocina de mi casa, frente a la bolsa de palomitas reventando dentro del microondas. Fue sólo un beso porque 1) era mi primer beso, él ya se había besado con una niña obsesionada con él de un año menor llamada Camille y 2) los pasos de mi mamá se oían desde las escaleras. Fue la mejor pijamada de todas. Pasamos abrazados mientras la película estaba pasando, le dije lo mucho que me gustaba y lo guapo que era, se veía tan hermoso con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos tapados con las manos.

En el colegio, mientras los receso y unos almuerzos, nos perdíamos de vista de nuestros mejores amigos e íbamos a pasar el tiempo acostados en el zacate debajo de unos árboles. Tomados de las manos y/o con su cabeza sobre mi hombro o pecho. Para lo que sería nuestro último aniversario, desgraciadamente tendría que ser en el colegio, fuimos a nuestro lugar preferido—y alejado de la gente—para una "cita" especial. Estábamos en el almuerzo y las siguientes dos clases de 40 minutos cada una teníamos libres, el profesor de historia estaba con problemas familiares y no encontraron maestros de reemplazo a tiempo.

La cuestión es que, estábamos ese día en nuestro lugar secreto, era su cumpleaños también y le tenía lista una canción, había traído mi guitarra ese día. No podía decir que ese día el cielo estaba perfecto, porque no lo estaba. Estaba nublado, muy nublado y en cualquier momento caería la lluvia, pero no me iba a detener en el momento, mi idea era que ese fuera el mejor aniversario y cumpleaños juntos. Lo veía sonreír, puede que lo perfecto no exista, pero entonces él estaba más allá de lo hermoso e inreencontrable.

Y fue allí, apenas rasgué la guitarra un momento y abrí la boca, la lluvia vino. Guardé rápido la guitarra en el estuche y la cubrí con un plástico—siempre hay que estar prevenido—.

–Lo siento.– le dije unas veces con la cabeza caída. –Había planeado todo esto, pero...

–Tranquilo, nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar.

–Lo peor de todo es que te vas mañana y yo... te amo...

Levantó mi cabeza y tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios. –¿Me amas?– asentí. –Yo también te amo y mucho. Extrañaré todo de ti. Tú más que nada.– se acercó a mí y me besó. Un beso de despedida, bajo la lluvia.

El beso se estaba volviendo más profundo e intenso cuando él empezó a pedir acceso y yo se lo concedí. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y él firmemente en mi cintura. Unos gemido se escaparon de mi garganta cuando él rozó todos mis lugares sensibles. Un celular sonó, tuvimos que separarnos, jadeabamos cuando él sacó su celular leyó el mensaje.

–Mamá dice que apenas termine las clases, vaya corriendo a casa. El viaje es largo.

–¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

–Ni siquiera me he ido todavía.

–Sabes que te voy a extrañar demasiado.

–Lo sé, bebé. Yo te extrañaré más. Haré lo posible para estar juntos otra vez.– me besó suavemente, correspondí.

[...]

Sentí el viento y las gotas de lluvia en la cara cuando iba en la bici por toda la calle hasta la casa de mis abuelos. Estoy viviendo con mis abuelos porque, aquí crecí toda mi vida y no estaba listo para dejar este lugar y estas personas. Mamá y Katie vivían con los abuelos, pero mamá encontró un gran lugar de trabajo en Minnesota y Katie quería ir con ella.

Nunca volví a ver a Logan, pasaron dos años. En los primeros 8 meses hablamos, pero luego tenía mucho trabajo y el colegio quedaba lejos, tenía que madrugar. Todos los días que hablamos, se volvieron tres veces a la semana y después una vez, luego una vez al mes y ahora... al parecer una vez al año. Le escribí mensajes como loco, e-mails, en Facebook e incluso llamé a Johanna y nada. Me prometió que vendría en vacaciones de mitad de año... del año pasado. Pasé los dos meses de vacaciones pegado a la ventana o sentado en el porche de la casa. Y nada. No me di por vencido, simplemente me entristecí un poco. O mucho.

Ha pasado el tiempo, pero aún siento lo mismo.

La adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo cuando pasaba por las calles inundadas a mucha velocidad sin preocuparme por ver a ambos lados. La lluvia no me dejaba ver bien y mi mochila en la canasta estaba empapada. Mi pantalón estaban más oscuro, mi camisa pegada a mi cuerpo y los zapatos que me había regalado mi abuelo esa mañana mojados a más no poder y lleno de barro. Pero no me importaba.

Veía a la gente correr hacia sus casas con sus mochilas o cuadernos o cualquier cosa para cubrirse, veía también personas muy tranquilas con sombrillas. A solo tres cuadras estaba en casa. Los rayos se oía más lejos, pero las luces de los relámpagos seguían ahí. Lo más probable es que mis abuelos estuvieran viendo desde la ventana para esperarme. Iba veinte minutos retrasado para la cena, también.

Al doblar la esquina, vi la casa, unos pocos carros en las casa de los vecinos y alguien parado frente a la puerta de la casa de al lado de mis abuelos. Bajé la cuesta y me subí a la acerca, cuando estuve ahí frente a la puerta, busqué las llaves en un bolsillo de mi mochila en la canasta. Cuando las encontré, levanté la mirada y vi al tipo frente a mí viendo a través. No me veía a mí, sino a la casa, ¿la puerta quizá? Tenía una capa con capucha que cubría su cara.

–¿Quién eres?– hablé con un poco de enojo. No quería problemas con este tipo, pero quería que no se metiera con mis abuelos. –¡¿Quién eres?!– se dio la vuelta hacia mí, fruncí el seño cuando no lo reconocí. Entonces se quitó la capucha y fue ahí donde, les juro que, por un momento se me olvidó como respirar. La misma sonrisa me sonrió como años atrás y sus ojos hacían contacto visual conmigo.

–Hola, Kendall. Volví.


End file.
